Some Sorta Mystery Inc
by PassionatelyHiddlestoned
Summary: High School AU- when a suspicious new principal begins working at Truman High, the members of the newly formed 'Paranormal Club' -Sam, Dean, Gabriel, Cas, Dana, and Mulder- must solve a deadly mystery before an otherworldly phenomenon picks them off one by one. Two parter, T for suggestiveness. Destiel, bi!Gabriel, ace!Mulder.


It was another rainy day at Truman High. And not just the weather, (even though it'd been raining for weeks). There was a new principal in town for second semester... and he didn't look good.

"Man, this guy looks like El Creepo," Gabriel said, nudging Sam. Sam huffed, and nodded as Dean rolled his eyes. "Couldn't be worse than the last one- that drill sergeant Zachariah. I mean, who has a name like Zachariah?" "Dean, don't make fun of someone who was clearly born 200 BC," Cas smirked, snuggling under his boyfriend's arm.

"You could tell he hated us all too," Sam scoffed, "He would look at us, and shake his head like he'd rather be cleaning the friggin' sewer system!" "Or on jury duty," Gabriel added. "I bet Sam would love to be on Jury duty," Dean grinned at his brother, who laughed. "It wouldn't be so bad- it'd be good practice."

"Gag me, I'd hate being stuck in a stuffy courtroom all day!" Gabriel said, "I'd much rather pursue my dreams of becoming a magician." "You have fun with that, Gabe," Dean said, "We'll be at every show to make fun of ya." Gabriel smiled sweetly. "Well aren't you guys the pals I don't deserve."

They detoured from the hallway down the stairs to the 12th grade English classroom, which only Sam was looking forward to.

* * *

"Mulder, relax." "But think about it, Scully, it's been raining for 24 consecutive days! That hasn't happened in over 8 years and three months in this town, don't you think something's up?" "No, I don't. You know why? Because when it rains for three weeks, I don't blame extraterrestrial interference, I blame cumulonimbus clouds."

Fox settled his lips in a firm line. "Yeah, maybe you're right." Dana just rolled her eyes, used to her friend's tropes. "Come on, we'll be late." "Yeah, okay."

As they walked, Fox scratched his head. "Hey, whad'ya think of this new principal? He seems... I don't know... sketchy." Dana raised her eyebrows. "Sketchy how? Like secret tentacles sketchy?" Fox huffed. "No, smartass, like weird principal sketchy!" She laughed. "You over think things." "So do you!" "But I do it rationally." "Yeah, well... whatever."

When the lunch bell went, Dean was busy doodling vampires, Cas was half paying attention, but also working on some philosophy homework, and Sam was the only one writing the homework down. Gabriel's feet were slung out across Sam's thighs as he dozed off, and Sam had since given up shoving them off.

"Wake up, Candyman," Sam grunted, flicking Gabriel's nose, and Gabe jolted awake. "Hm?! Ya wanna have sex with me? What? I'm telling your girlfriend. If you had a girlfriend." Sam rolled his eyes. "Shut up, you dick, and get off of me." Gabriel snickered, and the group got up, Dean leading as they made their way to the cafeteria.

"Can we eat somewhere else today?" Cas asked, "I hate all the annoying people we have to sit around. Plus, Meg Masters will try and make advances on me again, even though she knows I'm in a committed homosexual relationship." Sam laughed out loud at this, and Dean nodded, putting a protective arm around him. "Yeah, good idea."

As they were walking back up to ground level, they saw a new poster that hadn't been there before at the front of the bulletin board.

"Paranormal Club?" Gabe asked, scrunching his nose, "Huh!" "Interesting," Cas said, looking at it. "This could actually be kinda cool," Dean said. "When are the meetings?" Cas asked.

"Well, looks like first one is after school today." Sam sighed. "Aw, man! This is my one free day of the week, Friday, to relax. The rest of the week is Debate Team on Monday, Writing Club on Tuesday-" "Come on, Sammy, live a little!" Dean said, "It'll be fun!"

Sam gave him a bitch face. "I do live, Dean," he sighed, "Evidently, too much. Fine, I'll come with you guys."

They walked off, and a few minutes later, Dana and Fox came by that way, the poster catching their eye. "Hey! Hey, Scully, look," Fox said, sauntering over. Dana folded her arms. "I guess you expect me to come with you, huh?" "Well, I can't just go by myself," he said, "What if I'm the only one there?"

Dana sighed, remembering she was his best friend (and only friend). "I'll go because you probably will be. Come on, let's get to the lab." "Okay, I've got lots to work on, I've got a science paper on genetic mutation and a field study of biohazards due tomorrow." "Alright, I've gotta study for my chemistry exams."

They went up the stairs, looking forward to the end of the day.

When Friday afternoon came to a close, of course everyone was already packed up and ready to go, teachers included. Cas, Gabriel, Dean and Sam made their way to the designated room for the club, Mr. Devereaux's room.

The teacher didn't actually hold the meetings, so much as host them in his classroom. He was eccentric and scattered, and some people would go as far as saying he was crazy. But he was the school's best computers teacher, and he was good as hell at what he did.

They came in and sat down, and Sam let out a breath. "There's no one here."

Just then, a tall brunette guy in jeans and a flying saucer t shirt and a short redheaded girl with a blue skirt and white tank came in. The girl seemed to be surprised there were others.

"Huh. I was wrong," she muttered to her friend, and the guy grinned. "You owe me a cheeseburger." "Cheeseburger?" Cas asked, quirking his lips up, "Those make me very happy." "That makes two of us, pal," the guy said, and came over, sitting down.

"Hey," the girl said, smiling, "I'm Dana Scully. This is Fox Mulder." "Mulder? You mean, Spooky M-" Dean started, and Sam nudged him in the ribs. "Umm… never mind." "No, it's fine; Spooky Mulder, that's me," he said, nodding.

"Why do people call you that?" Gabriel asked. "Well, it might have something to do with the fact that I'm an avid believer in extra terrestrial existence and am a conspiracy theorist." Sam raised his eyebrows. "But I'm also smarter than most people at this school, so it doesn't bother me what people call me."

"Cool," Gabriel said, sticking a tootsie pop in his mouth, "I like you, Fox." "Oh, please call me Mulder. I hate my first name, it makes me sound even weirder than I actually am." This made everyone chuckle, and the ice was pretty much broken as they settled around and got to know each other a little better.

"So are you two together?" Dana asked Cas, motioning to Dean next to him. Cas smiled. "Yes. Two years now." "Wow," she muttered, shaking her head, "I can't hold a guy for more than three months. I guess they get what they want, realize I'm basically career driven, and leave."

"The guys you date are jerks," Mulder said indignantly, and Dana huffed. "Oh…" Dean said, "I thought you two were together." "No," Dana said, "Mulder's ace. He's more like the brother I never wanted." "Ace? Like, asexual?" Sam asked, interested. "Yeah," Mulder nodded, "People just don't do it for me."

"He's waiting for an otherworldly being to sweep him off his feet," Dana said, rolling her eyes playfully. "You've cracked my fantasies, Scully," Mulder smirked sarcastically, "Whatever shall I do now?" He turned to the other four. "So why did you wanna join this club?"

"We're pretty big horror buffs," Dean answered. "Yeah," Gabriel added, "Sam and Dean are fascinated by monsters and stuff like that. I myself can't go a Saturday night without a good slasher flick, and Cas is into zombies. So the word paranormal was attractive, to say the least."

"Dana, you don't look especially excited to be here," Cas said, and Dana laughed. "I'm not. I guess I believe everything can be explained with science. But I thought it would be fun to join with Mulder, since we do pretty much everything together. We met in grade 9 forensics, and ever since then, we've formulated a plan to join the FBI together."

"I keep telling her she should be a doctor, but she keeps sticking to the idea of becoming a fed, so I just went along with it. I mean, it would be a way of getting closer to the truth," Mulder said. "The truth behind what?" Gabriel asked. "The universe," Mulder explained, and Dean squinted at him.

"So what do we do in this club, anyway?" Sam asked, "Talk about paranormal stuff?" "I guess so," Scully nodded. They looked at each other for a second, and there was a hint of a blush on Scully's face as she looked away. "Uh, anyone have any paranormal experiences?"

"God, where do I start?" Dean smirked. "Yes, Dean seems to attract paranormal activity," Cas stated, adding, "…I don't know why I'm dating him." Gabriel snorted. "Everywhere we go, spooky stuff just kinda… finds us." "Are you sure it can't be explained scientifically?" Scully asked.

"The paranormal means unexplained," Sam said, shrugging, and Scully nodded again, averting eye contact and brushing her hair behind her ear. Mulder was watching their interaction take place, and he cleared his throat. "Anyone familiar with any good ghost stories?" he asked.

"Sure!" Dean said, "Hookman?" "Know it." "Bloody Mary?" "Tried it. It's a bust." "Jersey Devil?" "Interesting, but heard it too." "The Christian Apocalypse?" "What?" "Nah, it's just something we watched on TV that looked cool." "Oh… well, what about the Roseland Cover-Up?" "That's not a ghost story, it's an E.T. story."

Mulder shrugged.

Just then, Frank Devereaux came out from the back room. "I bet you kids don't know the story behind this school, do you?" Scully frowned. "No, sir. I don't think we're familiar with it."

Frank chuckled. "Ha! Well, this is a paranormal club, so let me tell you… I've been at this school for years, and it's always been a prophecy that one day, something's gonna happen here. Something sinister." "Like what?" Sam asked. "The legend that teachers always passed around back in my day was that an outsider would come bearing a false face, and the place would be in danger!"

Gabriel frowned. "Geez, I don't know who your coworkers were, but it's nice to know I'm at some black magic oracle school." Frank shrugged. "S'just a story, like ghosts and aliens and everything else." "Do you believe it's true?" Scully asked. Frank was quiet. "I've seen some things. I don't know what to believe."

Then he left, whistling to himself.

"Now I know why they call him crazy," Dean mumbled, and Cas hit his chest. "Ow!"

Next week at school, things seemed a bit off. Teachers seemed a little nervous, the hallways were strangely dark, and there were two false fire alarms in that stretch.

During the second alarm, Dean and Cas were in trig together, and the bell had gone while they had been playing footsies. Embarrassing. Anyway, when they had gotten out to the football field with the principal and his new secretary as well standing at the front of them all. They could also see Dana and Mulder standing a bit away. Mulder was passionately trying to convince her of something, but Dana kept shrugging it off, telling him to be quiet, cause the principal was talking.

"What do you think Mulder thinks of these false alarms?" Dean smirked, nudging Cas, "I bet he believes it's aliens." Cas scowled at him. "I know you're not a nice person by nature Dean, but keep up the front that you are, at least around me."

Dean pouted, and Cas rolled his eyes. "What he chooses to believe is his own business. I myself think it was Balthazar, that clown would do anything for some-"

Just then, Cas was cut off by a huge flash that went off in the school, blinding white. Everyone drew back, and shielded their eyes. When they looked up again, everything was normal, and Cas faintly heard the troublemaking British exchange student say from a few lines over, "Okay, _so_ not me."

Cas bit his lip, looking at Dean, who had directed his gaze back to Dana and Mulder. Mulder had a smug look on his face, and Dana was weary, Dean could tell.

"Can you guys believe what happened yesterday?" Gabriel asked incredulously, plunking down in a chair at the club.

"It was definitely weird," Sam agreed, nodding. "A power surge? That principal guy has the nerve to tell us it's a god damn power surge?" Mulder asked, shaking his head as he and Dana came in.

"Well, what else could it be?" Dana asked back, crossing her arms and legs in a chair. "Not a power surge," Mulder deadpanned. "That does seem a little far fetched," Cas added, rubbing his bottom lip, "Dean, what do you think?" "I think the cafeteria needs to add an extra grease option for the sloppy joes."

They all looked at him, and freckled boy shrugged. "I can't think straight when I'm hungry!" "You're like Scooby Doo or something, man," Sam laughed. "Then that makes you my Shaggy," Dean retorted, rummaging around in his back for a half-squished sub he could chow down on, "You long haired freak."

"Velma over here," Dana raised two fingers, signalling to herself. Dean laughed and choked at the same time. "Cas, you're Daphne!" Cas glared at his boyfriend. "I fail to understand why you're laughing at me when you should be laughing at the ridiculous fact that that would make Gabriel Fred."

They all laughed, and Gabriel sniffed. "Hey! I would look fabulous in an ascot, thankyouverymuch."

"I guess that makes us, what…?" Mulder grinned, "Some sorta… Mystery Inc, huh?" "Seems fitting," Gabriel nodded, "We just need a mystery to solve… gang."

Sam chuckled again, but they were interrupted when Mr. Devereaux came in. "I think you kids got yourselves one… look at this!" he said, slapping down a piece of paper.

They all gathered to see; it had a one hasty word scribbled on it.

'Soon.'

Sam frowned. "Where'd you find this?" Dana jumped in. "It could just be a reminder or something." Frank shook his head. "The janitor found this one in the boiler room." "This one?" Mulder asked, frowning, "So there've been more?" "Oh, yeah. Throughout the week. Strange little pieces like this. Doesn't make any sense." "What did the other ones say?" Cas asked.

Frank thought hard. "The others didn't have words on it. More like number code." "Numbers are the universal language," Cas mused. "Really? I thought sex was," Dean commented, "I know that's how we communicate, baby…" Cas huffed at him.

"Don't you see?!" Mulder exclaimed, "Numbers! Messages! There's something going on here, something big. We've gotta get to the bottom of it before it's too late!"

Frank squinted at him. "Son, you should be a sci-fi novelist or something." Mulder sighed. "It's happening right underneath our noses! Scully, tell me I'm not crazy." "You're crazy, Mulder." "Thank you, I- wait, what?"

"Listen, what exactly do you think's going on?" Gabriel asked, sitting further forward. "It's gotta have something to do with the new principal," Mulder explained. "Things did begin to become strange when he arrived," Cas pointed out. "So you think he's some kinda crazy hoodoo voodoo master witch doctor?" Dean asked.

Gabriel laughed. "Witch doctor? Did someone slip a mickie in your power shake, kiddo?" Dean shrugged, going back to his sandwich. "Innocent people could be in trouble," Mulder insisted, and Sam sighed. "If you're right, what could we do about it?"

Suddenly, the lights went out, plunging the room and the hallway outside into complete darkness.

There was a few seconds of silence. "Everyone, hold on to something to keep your balance," Cas suggested. Everyone tried to grapple for something to touch in the dark.

"Dean, not that!" "Whoops, sorry Cas, heh." "What happened?!" "Where's the light switch in here?" "Blown…" "Damn, what time is it?"

Just then, they heard a yell, and realized it belonged to Mr. Devereaux.

"Mr. Devereaux?" Dana asked hesitantly, and she felt around. Suddenly, a bright white light took over their senses, then left them in darkness again. It was quiet again, and she repeated the teacher's name.

"Guys?" Gabriel asked, "…What the hell just happened to Mr. Devereaux?" Mulder sighed. "He's gone. They've taken him."

"They? Who's _they_?" Sam asked as they walked as quickly as they could in the dark to the front doors of the school. It was dark outside as well, since this club meeting had gone late, evidently.

"It doesn't matter, let's just get out of here," Dean urged, pushing to the front. He pulled on the front doors… to find them immobile. "Huh?" he asked nobody, then tried again- still nothing. "They're not budging." "You're saying we're locked in?" Dana asked. "Shit, it's the weekend!" Gabriel groaned.

"Son of a BITCH!" Dean yelled, his voice echoing off lockers, "How the hell are we supposed to get out now?!"

Just then, Dana spoke up. "Where's Mulder?"

"MULDER!" "MULDER?!" "HEY! MULDER, WHERE ARE YOU?!" "COME ON, MAN, WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Sam rubbed his temples. "What if… whatever took Frank got Mulder too?" Dana took a breath. "We have to find him." "I agree wholeheartedly," Gabriel clucked, resting his arm on Dana's shoulder, "If anyone's gonna get us through a close encounter, it's that guy."

"This isn't a close encounter, Gabriel," Dana sighed, and Cas nodded, though no one could see. "Indeed, it's not. There're no aliens in our school, just perhaps… a dangerous criminal, maybe." "Well, that's comforting, Cas, thank you," Dean smiled, patting him on the back.

"It could be a ghost," Gabriel suggested, and Sam put his hands on his hips. "Let's not rule out anything until we find our missing friend, then we'll deal with whatever the hell we're… well, dealing with." "You sound like Bobby," Dean huffed, "He'd be real useful in this situation right about now."

"Bobby?" Dana asked. "Our adoptive father," Sam explained, "He's real handy with stuff like this, he's part of a search and rescue team." "Maybe we can find a phone or something, then call him?" "Shit!" Dean exclaimed, palming his eyelids, "How could we have been so stupid?" He pulled out his phone, then deflated again. "Oh… well, my cell's dead…"

"Mine too." "And mine…" "This is so weird," Sam commented, "Let's find a landline, then."

They started walking down the hallway, feeling along the wall and string of lockers as they went to know where they were going.

"This place is creepy as fuck at night," Dean muttered. Just then, a locker door swung open, and a cat jumped out.

"AHHHH!" he screamed, jumping around in hysterics, "AHHHH, OH MY GOD!" They all looked at Dean, and he gulped. "What? That was scary…" "What the hell's a cat doing in a school building in the evening?" Sam pondered.

"I don't know, but this little guy's scared," Cas noted, crouching down and scratching the black cat under the chin until the small animal was purring. "Cas, you sap," Dean mumbled, and Cas smiled a little. "He's especially cute…" "I don't do cats." "But Dean-" "No way! They're creepy, only witches and Bond villains have cats!" Cas frowned. "That's particularly insulting…" "Leave the cat." "No! Don't argue with me on this Dean Winchester, you will not win." "And why the hell not?"

Cas stepped forward, and brought his lips to Dean's in a particularly deep kiss, dipping his tongue into his mouth. Since it was dark, Cas decided to be especially ambitious, and stuck his hands down Dean's pants, rummaging around and making Dean suck in a fast breath. "Okay… okay, fine," Dean hissed venomously, panting.

Cas smirked, and picked up the cat, continuing to stroke it as he walked on ahead.

"I feel like I just witnessed a married couple bickering about getting a pet," Gabriel said, "And I feel dirty." Sam laughed. "That's probably what it'll sound like when they do eventually have that conversation." "There will never be a 'conversation,'" Dean snapped. "Oh yeah? You're putty in Cas' hands, dude," Sam grinned, "You're his cat-bitch." Dean fought the urge to curse him out in grumbles, and settled for, "Shut up."

Just then, a voice came from behind them.

"Oh, hey guys."

They all jumped, and turned back, surprised to see a small light flicked on, illuminating Mulder's face.

"Mulder!" Dana exclaimed, "Where were you?!" "I was getting flashlights from the janitor's closet… where were you?" "Looking for you! We thought you had been…" "Now look who's the believer?" Dana sighed. "It might be a criminal, Mulder, we have to be careful." "Oh… well, here you go. Let's figure this out." Dana rolled her eyes, annoyed at her friend's disregard for his own safety, but they each got a flashlight, turning it on.

"Shall we split up and look for clues?" Gabriel suggested, smirking. The chorus of NOs! that followed shut that idea down quickly.


End file.
